


Me Acompanha

by PiaDaCozinha (MotionlessMuse)



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotionlessMuse/pseuds/PiaDaCozinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Desculpa, mas eu não consegui achar seu moletom. Acabei não trazendo. Me ajuda a procurar hoje? -</p><p>(Continuação do curta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Acompanha

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito ano passado, decidi colocar aqui agora que estou usando esse site aqui. A história também esta em Fanficiton.net, com o mesmo nome e tudo. Espero que gostem!

Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a mencionar o acontecimento do dia anterior. Quando os dois se encontraram na escola no dia seguinte, nem o Gabriel nem o Leo falou alguma coisa sobre ontem, embora estivessem os dois pensando nisso quase que exclusivamente. Não, se a pessoa não soubesse sobre o acontecido, nem notaria a diferença entre os dois. Mas eles sabiam, eles sentiam a diferença.

O Gabriel não encostou no ombro do Leo ao dizer bom dia hoje de manhã. O Leo não sorriu do mesmo jeito de sempre, cheio de felicidade ao escutar a voz de seu amigo. Sorriu apenas um pouquinho, seus labios ao mesmo tempo contorcionados pela ansiedade que sentia. A diferença era pouca, mínima, nem a Giovana pareceu ter notado a leve, sutil mudança na atitude dos dois. Mas eles sentiam. Sentiam e se perguntavam silenciosamente: será que eu fiz algo de errado?

Onde mais se sentia a mudança era durante a aula. Hoje, o Gabriel em nenhum momento se inclinou na direção do Leo desde sua cadeira, aproximando sua cabeça até quase encostar na bochecha do seu amigo, para conversar ou fazer algum tipo de comentario. Em nenhum momento. Leo sentia essa falta agudamente e queria por tudo nesse mundo que o seu amigo falasse com ele como sempre. Mas ele não se aproximava, não se atrevia. Estava nervoso, se debatendo sobre cómo se aproximar depois do que fez o dia anterior. Com certeza o Leo já tinha deduzido de quem tinha sido o beijo, tinha deduzido que tinha sido ele. E agora?

Continuaram assim os dois, com medo de exercer a mesma intimidade de sempre. De vez em quando chegavam a cruzar algumas palavras, mas faltava alguma coisa nessa conversa. Não existia a mesma vivacidade, o mesmo prazer entrelaçado entre as palavras. Nenhum dos dois estava contente com a situação. Um dos dois deveria iniciar o assunto... Ao menos deveria pedir para que conversassem, falassem sobre o beijo. Deveriam, deveriam... Mas o tempo passava, as aulas do dia iam acabando e nenhum dos dois parecia tomar coragem.

Até que, finalmente, na troca de profesores para a aula do ultimo tempo, o Leo conseguiu: - Gabriel? - Já tinham conversado durante o dia e nem tinham mencionado o tal assunto, mas só pelo tom diferente do Leo o outro já sabia que o momento tinha chegado.

Rapidamente, embora ainda com certa estranheza, Gabriel se aproximou desde seu assento mas com cuidado de não se aproximar demais do seu amigo. Murmurrou algo quase incooerente para que o Leo soubesse que ele estava alí, escutando atenciosamente ao que ele tinha de dizer.

\- Desculpa, mas eu não consegui achar seu moletom. Acabei não trazendo. - Quanta coragem! O Gabriel olhava pro outro com admiração. Obvio que o moletom dele não estava, ele tinha pêgo depois de beijar o Leo. Estava usando ele nesse exato momento, até. A não ser... Por um segundo, começou a pensar que o Leo ainda não tinha descoberto que tinha sido beijado por ele. Mas logo essa dúvida sumiu, quando o outro continuou, com voz quase tremula – Me ajuda a procurar hoje? Talvez juntos a gente ache... -

Gabriel respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Fez um barulho que simbolizava a sua aceitação do sugerido, já que tinha medo de usar palavras e acabar se entregando sobre o quão nervoso estava. E logo enseguida chegou a profesora e os dois retornaram a mesma atitude que tinham mantido o dia inteiro. Aquela atitude que deixava ambos frustrados, insatisfeitos e quase magoados. Mas o primeiro passo já havia sido feito – eles iriam conversar. Agora, só precisavam aguentar más uma hora e depois disso talvez, talvez com muita sorte, eles poderiam voltar ao normal.

Chegada finalmente a hora de partir, uma surpresa veio junto.

\- Bom meninos, vou ter que deixar vocês dois sozinhos hoje – Giovana começou e ficou até chocada com as expressões de surpresa e quase desespero que apareceu na cara dos dois. - Preciso ir com a minha mãe no centro... Vocês estão bem? - Ambos afirmaram que sim, mas ela suspeitava o contrario. Mas, como estava com presa, ela foi embora sem preguntar demais, partindo somente com um -depois a gente conversa, tá Leo?-

Silencio. Nenhum dos dois falava, nenhum dos dois se mexia. Nada.

\- Bom, vamos indo? - O Gabriel finalmente conseguiu falar depois de algum tempo. Nem ofereceu seu braço ao Leo e este, ao estar tão nervoso quanto o outro, também não tentou se segurar como sempre. Os dois foram andando em silencio, o Gabriel olhando para todos os lados menos para o Leo e o Leo se concentrando, aparentemente, em andar pela rua usando seu bastão branco para se guiar. Chegaram ao seu destino e continuaram a sua rotina de sempre, entregar a chave e entrar, sem emitir uma palavra. Entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta.

O silencio continuava. Ambos não sabiam o que dizer, não sabiam como começar o assunto, como iniciar a conversa. Leo não trocou de camisa assim que chegou em casa, como sempre costumava fazer, só ficou parado no meio do quarto, mexendo com o zipper de sua mochila. Gabriel estava igualmente incomodo. Despiu-se do seu moletom – exatamente o mesmo moletom marrom que iam, supostamente, procurar os dois – e o guardou dentro de sua mochila. Mas logo depois que terminou com isso, também só ficou parado no quarto, olhando silenciosa e cautelosamente para o Leo. Ele já teve a coragem de convidá-lo até a casa, de tomar o primeiro passo, será que ele também iniciaria a conversa?

Gabriel esperou, mas por uns bons minutos ambos permaneceram em um silencio pouco comfortavel. Leo continuava brincando com o zipper da mochila. Tudo bem, então ele deveria tomar o seguinte passo. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

\- Escutei o que não devia ontem. Desculpa -

O Leo colocou a mochila no chão e virou na direção do Gabriel com os olhos bem abertos, como sempre. - Não... Sem problema. Eu que devia ter mais cuidado mesmo. Só que... - Houve uma breve pausa, demorada, hesitante - Aquele beijo... O que que ele quis dizer exatamente? -

Gabriel ficou surpreso. Ficou quieto por um tempo, apenas olhando pro menino na sua frente, cheio de incertidão e preocupação. O que que aquele beijo quis dizer? Ele achava que estava tudo mais que explicado. Agora ele entendia melhor o silencio do Leo. Ele não tinha certeza, estava preocupado sobre o significado do beijo. - O que você acha que ele significou? - Perguntou, segurando no ombro do Leo suavemente, tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Bom... Primeiro eu pensei que significasse como um “eu também”, só que ai eu fiquei pensando e pensando... Se tivesse sido mesmo isso, porque você foi embora? Ai eu continuei pensando por um bom tempo, nem consegui dormir direito e... E... - Gabriel o abraçou, escondendo sua cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço do outro.

\- Desculpa – Murmurrou, sem tirar a cabeça do lugar. Apertou o outro forte mas com cuidado de não machucar. - Fiz isso por impulso e fui embora porque não sabia o que fazer depois – O outro não respondeu, só ficou quieto entre os braços do Gabriel. Por um tempo ficaram assim, até que o Leo retirou os braços do outro, olhando seriamente, ambora ainda com seu olhar vazio, na direção do Gabriel.

\- Podia ter ficado, deixado eu reagir. Deixado eu fazer isso – E nem deu tempo para o outro responder, rapidamente pôs seus labios sobre as do Gabriel, aprofundando o beijo quando o outro finalmente, depois de alguns segundos de choque, reagiu.

O beijo não durou muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente para deixar os meninos com sua respiração alterada. Os dois se sentaram na cama do quarto um do lado do outro, com os dedos entrelaçados. Ficaram assim, sem falar uma palavra, sem trocar mais nenhum beijo. Simplesmente se acariciando. O tempo foi passando e eles foram mudando de posição. Acabaram os dois deitados na cama de solteiro, um apertado do lado do outro e a cabeça do Leo aconchegado no peito do Gabriel.

As carícias, doces, leves e suaves, continuavam. Ambos tinham uma expressão de prazer na sua forma mais pura. Eram a personificação da serenidade e ecstacy. Estavam alí, comfortaveis, coladinhos, relaxados... Sentindo o calor do outro, sentindo o carinho, o amor que um tinha pelo outro. Nenhum dos dois precisava falar, ambos sabiam que o outro estava nas nuvens, num grau de felicidade tão grande, tão enorme que o deixava até tonto.

De repente, o Gabriel pegou a mão do Leo que circulava o seu torso e o guiou até sua cara. O outro se mexeu levemente, o seu equivalente a uma mirada curiosa. - Lembra quando você disse que nunca tinha visto a cara da Giovana? - Gabriel começou e logo depois que o Leo deu sua afirmativa ele continiou - Eu quero que você veja a minha - levou a mão do seu amado pelo seu rosto começando pela sua frente depois deslizando até suas grossas mas bem formadas sobrancelhas, seus olhos grandes, seu nariz reto... Até chegar nos labios. Tudo lentamente... Sensualmente.

Leo nem podia acreditar. Sua respiração acelerou e ele fechou os olhos sem necesidade. Se concentrou no que o outro lhe mostrava e tentava imaginar cada curva, cada detalhe do seu rostro. Gabriel parou sobre seus labios, deixando os dedos do Leo delicadamente alí.

O outro não podia saber, mas o Gabriel o olhava com tremenda intensidade, mal tinha piscado desde que começou a mostrar seu rosto. Sentia as pontas dos dedos do outro sobre seu labios agudamente, sentia o leve roçe de seus digitos sobre sua pele... Começou a beijar tais digitos, um por um, e depois foi viajando sobre o braço do outro, lentamente subindo. Chegou até o ombro e dedicou bastante tempo ao pescoço do Leo, beijando, acariciando e as vezes, para a sorpresa do receptor, mordendo.

Já não estavam mais deitados. Em algum momento os dois haviam se levantado e estavam novamente sentados na cama. O Leo continuava a receber os afetos do Gabriel com um coração mais agitado que o carnaval, mas ainda estava insatisfeito. Ainda tinha a sensação dos labios do outro em seus dedos, sentia como este viajaba sobre seu pescoço e mais que nada queria senti-lo contra sua própria boca. Procurava a cabeça do Gabriel cegamente com suas mãos e quando finalmente pôde agarra-lo, aproximou-a da sua e juntou seus labios.

Se o beijo anterior foi inocente, este foi todo o contrario. Os dois se apertavam forte contra o outro, como se quisesem se fusionar em uma só pessoa. Leo tinha suas mãos debaixo da camisa do Gabriel e este tinha seus dedos entrelaçados entre os cabelos castanhos do outro. Sentiam um fogo, um desespero. Como se toda a tensão que houve entre eles explodisse assim, de repente. Mesmo ficando sem folego, se separavam alguns segundos e logo voltavam ao mesmo de antes, com a mesma intensidade, a mesma ansiedade.

De novo, de novo e de novo. Perdiam o fôlego, se separavam e logo voltavam. Com aquele calor, aquela explosão de sentimentos e sensações. Era tudo intoxicante; cada toque, cada caricia, cada mordida, cada –

\- Meninos, a janta está pronta! - Veio o grito lá debaixo e ambos se separaram num instante. Respiração accelerada, descabelados, roupa arrugada – tudo mais que revelava o que estavam fazendo antes.

\- E agora? - Perguntou Gabriel, ainda ofegante.

\- Já... Já vamos mãe! Só um minuto! - Gritou, e logo virou para o outro - Não sei... -

\- Vamos nos arruma então e descer... Vamos ter que trocar de roupa. Me empresta alguma camisa? - Leo concordou e foi até seu closet. Pegou as primeiras duas camisas que sentiu e deu uma para o Gabriel. - Não - Ele começou - Precisamos de camisas com o pescoço um pouco mais fechado... Por causa do... Do... Você sabe. - Ficou todo vermelho, as imagens e as sensações de agora pouco retornando vividamente à sua memória.

\- Ah... - O Leo também avermelhou - Você tem razão... Então vê que camisas seria melhor -

Gabriel procurou no closet e, depois de algum tempo revirando, tirou duas camisas que poderiam esconder as provas físicas do que acabavam de fazer. Entregou uma para o Leo e rapidamente trocaram de roupa. Desceram e se sentaram na mesa.

\- Faz tempo que não via você usar essa camisa, Leo - Comentou sua mãe, olhando curiosamente para sua roupa enquanto servia um prato de arroz com feijão e bife para os dois.

\- Ah, é? Nem percebi... - Se fingiu de bobo. A mãe simplesmente aceitou e começou a sua refeição. Todos na mesa seguiram o exemplo.

No final da janta, havia sido decidido que o Gabriel ficaria para dormir. Já estava tarde e era perigoso, então mesmo tendo escola amanhã ele ficaria. O Leo emprestaría sua roupa, caso fosse necessario. Enquanto ajudavam a lavar a louça, a mãe do Leo ajeitava um colchão no quarto dele. Quando subiram depois de terminar de lavar, estava tudo pronto – um colchão encostado na cama do Leo com acolchado, coberte e tudo.

Ainda não tinham sono, então o Gabriel pediu para o Leo se poderiam retomar as aulas de Braille que tinham começado o outro dia. Assim fizeram, ambos sentados bem próximos um do outro em frente a um livro com o Leo guiando cuidadosamente a mão do Gabriel sobre o relevo das paginas. Por um bom tempo assim ficaram, até que decidiram dormir.

Leo deitou na sua cama, Gabriel no colchão do lado. Estava tudo quieto, silencioso enquanto tentavam sucumbir ao sono, quando:

\- Gabriel? - O outro fez um barulho como resposta, somo sinal que ainda estava acordado - Amanhã a gente vai junto pra escola, né? - Parecia uma simples, alguns diriam até estupida, pergunta, mas não era. O Gabriel entendia isso, instintivamente. Pegou a mão do Leo que estava se pendurando desde a cama e o apertou levemente.

\- Claro. Amanhã, depois de amanhã e sempre – Assim acabaram adormecendo, segurando as mãos. Ambos com uma expressão serena, em paz. Porque agora já sabiam os dois: não iam voltar mais sozinhos. Nem amanhã de manhã, nem depois disso, nem nunca mais.

 


End file.
